What Kind of Animal was Lee in His Former Life?
by Kazuya RandomAuthor
Summary: ...his own words hit, "...I thought he was Brandon Lee!" Just a random -or rather crackish- fic I wrote remembering those old Chinese movies with Bo Bo Ho on it. Hahaha! Try to read it, Minnasan! It has been edited due to one of the review.


**Disclaimer**

Kazuya: What if I say I own Naruto?

Lawyer in black: Try it if you dare…

Kazuya: …okay. Naruto is the properties of Kishimoto-sensei and all who own its copyright. There, I did the disclaimer…

**Timeline: **Just like before, during their years of sixteen, perhaps...

--

**What Kind of Animal Lee was in His Former Life?**

--

Tenten panted from her usual sparring session with Neji. She took a sit under a tree. Neji who also panted slightly followed suit beside her.

Lee was jogging towards them with a squirrel on his shoulder, "Good morning, Neji! Good morning, Tenten!"

"Lee! Training without Gai-sensei this morning, aren't you?" Tenten frowned.

"Yeah, Hokage-sama summons him. There's a friend of her came to Konoha. I think she wants Gai-sensei to be his guide in Konoha," he shrugged.

With that, Gai-sensei came to their training field with a black-haired man that seemed in his early forties with short simple standard haircut. He wore black Chinese clothes with both his hands in his sleeves.

"Good morning, my youthful students! Meet a friend of Hokage-sama here, Uncle Tao!"

'What? _Uncle Tao_?' Tenten thought. It seemed that Neji was thinking something similar.

"Good morning, Gai-sensei!" Lee said enthusiastically.

Then the squirrel _said something _to Lee.

"What? Oh, you're right, youthful squirrel!" he said to the squirrel before giving his thumb-up to Uncle Tao, "I'm Lee! Welcome to Konoha, Uncle Tao!"

"I'm Tenten, this is Neji. It's nice to meet you," Tenten bowed introducing herself and Neji. Being introduced, Neji simply bowed himself.

Uncle Tao nodded to all three of them and turned his interest to the squirrel on Lee's shoulder.

Tenten sweat dropped watched him examined Lee further.

"Do you… want to know who you are in your former life?" his low voice asked Lee.

Lee looked confused and turned to Gai-sensei.

"Ah, and do you supposed to be able to do that kind of thing, Uncle Tao?" Gai-sensei asked.

"You know hypnotize, Gai?"

"Ah, yes. Sure I know," Gai-sensei quieted for a while before continuing, "So what do you mean?"

Tenten slapped her forehead.

Uncle Tao turned towards Tenten.

Tenten kind of freaked out by the look Uncle Tao gave her but then sighed and start to explain, "Well, hypnotize work similar with jutsu used by ANBU to search memories. But of course from the way the hypnotize work, we can even use it to search under our conscious mind anything left from our former life."

"Wow! That's interesting! Okay Lee, this is your chance to know who you are in your former life!" Gai-sensei gave his thumb-up to Lee.

"Wow, Gai-sensei! I'll say I want to if you say it that way!" Lee shouted admiring his role-model.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" and they began to hug each other.

"Er…" Tenten felt unease for Uncle Tao. But the said person didn't seem to mind with all the commotion and that made Tenten sweat dropped.

After all the hugging, Uncle Tao asked Lee again, "Do you… want to do this?"

"Yes!"

Uncle Tao looked satisfied and pulled out a pendulum. He swayed it in front of Lee.

"Focus on this pendulum. Now…"

Uncle Tao said more sentences in his low voices. Lee began to lose his consciousness.

As Lee completely lost his consciousness, Uncle Tao said something loudly.

Whatever it was, Neji seemed unable to comprehend it.

"Tenten," Neji simply said.

"What is it, Neji?"

"What are those things he says?"

"Oh, it's in Chinese. Meant something around arise, consciousness, and stuffs."

"Ah."

As Lee seemed to regain his consciousness, the squirrel squeaked and jumped off his shoulder. Now it was in front of Lee.

'Is it only my feeling… or the squirrel really squeak out of delight?' Tenten wondered watching the squirrel.

When Lee fully awake, the squirrel quickly squeaked welcoming him. Another squeak came as reply… and it came from Lee!

"What?" Tenten choked out of surprise hearing Lee's squeak.

Lee and the squirrel were busy chatting ignoring their surrounding.

"So… what is that mean?" Gai-sensei finally spoke after watching Lee and the squirrel for quite a while.

"That mean Lee was a squirrel in his former life," Neji answered casually watching Tenten who still in surprise.

"Well, yes. I've knew that since I saw the squirrel," Uncle Tao responded.

"Oh, Lee was a squirrel," Gai-sensei quieted a while before the understanding of his own words hit, "What? My Lee was a squirrel? I thought he was Brandon Lee or something!"

Tenten who finally able to overcame her surprise slapped her forehead in respond to Gai-sensei's exclamation before muttered, "But I think that explain why the squirrel always with him."

"I believe it was _Lee_ who alwayswith the squirrel," Neji stated matter-of-factly.

Tenten chuckled upon hearing this _statement_ of his, Neji just ignored her.

"Well, that makes me wonder, what kind of animal you are in your former life, Neji."

"Why should I be an animal in my former life?"

"Okay, I rephrase that, I wonder what you are in your former life, Neji."

"I have no interest to know."

Tenten sweat dropped, "Okay… I knew you would say that."

--

**.Kazuya, Aug 13 '08**

Okay, it has been two months since I finished this, but I just happened to post it now XD

Anyway, the idea came while I was replying one of the reviews I got for _Cat_, so thanks for **Pyromaniac-Girl**

And this kind of inspired by those old Chinese movies I used to watch when I was younger. You know, like those movies featuring Uncle Tat Ng, Kaneshiro Takeshi, or Bo Bo Ho. I was writing this fic while playing the scenes of those movies on my head XD

Thanks for reading and you know that reviewing won't take that much time, so push that GO button down there, yup, and let me know what you think. That would be much appreciated.

--

**.Kazuya, Jan 10 '09**

Okay, it has been quite long time since I first posted it, but I have edited it due to one of the reviews I got for this fic. Thanks for reading and just like I said in AN before, reviewing won't take that much time, now push that Review This Story down there, and let me know what you think. That would always be much appreciated.


End file.
